This invention relates in general to cutting and sawing devices and in particular to a new and useful compass saw for cutting workpieces.
It is known to equip hand tools, such as compass saws of the above mentioned kind, with a dust exhauster (German OS 25 46 527). In prior art designs, however, the exhauster equipment is detachaby connected to the base plate, so that gaps are formed strongly reducing the efficiency. Aside therefrom, expeience has shown that, as is the case with any tools having detachable parts, the additional parts once removed will never be attached again, if only out of simple self indulgence, so that the effect is lost. The motor head cannot be tilted in this prior art design, so that bevel cuts cannot be made. Another tilting head is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,251, in which, however, no exhaustion is provided.